vastriansfandomcom-20200215-history
Gweri'Dol
The Gweri'Dol ('''sometimes reffered to as just '''Gweri) are arguably the oldest tribe around. It's not known if they are the first tribe, though at the time of their inception - if there were any other consolidated groups of vastrians (aka tribes) - they most definitely were the most prominent and famous. Perhaps the other tribes that formed at the time were forgotten in the Gweri'Dols gigantic shadow. The Gweri are best known for being ridiculously stubborn in regards to dying, for their amazing feats in pyromancy, and for their mind boggling size. Countless tribes descend from the Gweri'Dol, in fact, most of the tribes at vast are related to them , one way or another . History The Gweri'Dol preach that after the world was formed, the First Dragon taught them how to manipulate the flame and thus bestowed upon them the means for eternal life. The reason as to why he did that was long forgotten. Some stipulate that it was so the Gweri would serve as the caretakers of the world. Others, that perhaps the Gweri were simply the first whom the First Dragon took note of. As these events took place ''tens of thousands of years ''ago, we will never trully know. For one, the First Dragon has not been seen since those mythical times, and as life works, no one from that era is alive. That is, unless you are a Gweri'Dol. Aur o'r Rhagras Cyntefig is the sole remnant of that time, and also - according to him - a close friend of Him. The First Dragon's teachings have all been recorded both in Aur's memory and in a journal which he carries around anywhere he goes. Probably given his status as a "close friend," Aur has always been looked at with respect, and after the First Dragon left the Gweri'Dol, Aur served as a surrogate, filling in the blank left by the esteemed visitor. Under Aur's guidance, several covenants were formed within the Gweri'Dol to better care for the tribe. With these specialized individuals, the tribe was able to provide for existing members and future children. As so, their numbers grew dramatically. Soon, other, more primal drakes took note of this advanced and humongous tribe. With displays of power, and gifts of technology, the Gweri'Dol won the hearts of most vastrians, and soon were venerated as gods. With the infectious spread of the Gweri'Dol religion, one tribe in particular was deeply moved by the "Way of The Flame." These drakes proclaimed fealty to the Gweri, and sworn themselves as their eternal servants. Upon hearing of this, Aur declined their earnest motion, arguing that to tie an entire tribe to another would be an undesirable tangent to the one true path. Despite his refusal, the tribe started following the then nomadic Gweri'Dol, and with generations, their tribe inevitably became that which they wished to be. The many, many turns the Gweri'Dol roamed the land with their outwordly and fantastic posse became known as the Sowing of Civilization. As the Gweri wandered all of Vast, a few of their kin stayed behind and formed settlements. These, within time, became the various tribes that now exist in Vast. Among them, the Awyrai, Psiian, and LaTae were the biggest numbers of Gweri that separated and formed their own tribe. After parting with so many of their kin, Aur proposed to the remaining Gweri'Dol - which now numbered within the hundreds - to settle down, similar to their "cousins." With the help of the servant tribe, the Gweri built a colossal temple complex at the peak of the highest mountain they found in their journeys. Thus, Gosod o'r Hymnau was built. The name wasn't given by the Gweri themselves; Aur merely dubbed the complex Fan Gorffwys, or Resting Place. The reason being that their task of spreading the Way of The Flame throughout the world was complete. Gosod was to be their place of eternal rest, either in life, or in death. Biology Tribe Relations Notable Tribesmen Aur o'r Rhagras Cyntefig huehuehue Tharanau o'r ??? 'ELLO THERE SLUGGER Other Tribesmen *Gwyn o'r Dân Lluosflwydd Category:Tribe Category:Tribes